Beverly Rose
A hero from the 80's, Beverly Rose risked her life to protect the civilians of Manhattan from the forces that threatened their lives, using her magic to exterminate the scum of the earth. Rose used to assist SHIELD, taking the difficult foes down and taking them to their headquarters all alone. Unexpectedly, she was knocked out in combat, waking up in a shallow grave, thought to never be seen again. Digging herself out, she found that the world she lived in was no longer the same. Appearance Despite being born in the 60's, Beverly's appearance has not changed at all. She has longer than shoulder length hair, and bright blue eyes that detect people's auras, accentuated with black bold eye shadow. Her clothing choice used to be bright, but resorted to wearing clothing of the generation that are darker, since she started getting stares from the general public. Personality Happy and cheerful before she woke up in her grave, her attitude drastically changed since her reappearance in Manhattan. Her attitude went from sweet to sour, becoming more harsh in her words and opinions. She has strayed from making many friends, in case she hurts them. Emotionally or physically. Relationships TBA Powers/Abilities * Pyrokinesis - '''Beverly is capable of generating and manipulating fire, one of the Earth's elements. The fire that is conjured can be shaped into many forms, such as balls of fire to streams of fire. The temperature of the flame is dependant on how much energy she is putting into it. At its peak it is capable of melting steel beams. The hotter the temperature, the more out of control the flames can become. Any way of the opposite element touching her hands prevents her using the pyrokinesis, instead only able to produce sparks of light. * '''Electrokinesis - '''Beverly is able to manipulate electricity to it's full advantage, capable of using low volts of electricity to high volts of electricity. Depending on the intensity of the charge, Beverly can knock people out, taze people or even send shock waves through the body to restart the heart. If her hands are wet, she is unable to effectively use her electrokinesis to its full advantage. * '''Aerokinesis - '''Rose can send foes back with a gush of wind at a high force, throwing people in the direction of her desire. At the peak of her power, she is capable of throwing cars onto their roofs. * '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move objects of her desire to where ever she wants. She is able to move objects to herself and use her aerokinesis to throw the object at an enemy, capable of knocking people out or killing people depending on the object being thrown. The range in which she can move objects to herself is fifteen metres. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor - '''Since waking up from her grave, Beverly's body has since been able to regenerate tissue, such as cuts and grazes within days, but effects the rate in which she ages, slowing it down drastically. The rate in which injuries heal is dependant on the injury itself. She is able to be killed, but if left in a state in which there is no external damage and is near death, it would take her roughly two weeks for her body to completely heal itself. If there is external damage and she is in a dying state, there is still the chance of her dying from blood loss like someone with no healing factor. ''Rage Form''' - A new found ability that had awoken inside of Beverly since her arrival in the new world. When violently enraged, Beverly's body physically changes and her powers become dark as her body goes out of control. Her body manifests abnormal power, only activated when in her rage form. '' In this state, her mind goes blank and switches off, causing her to have no recollection of the events that happened whilst in her rage form. Her body does not know who to call friend or foe in this state. This state rarely activates, and only does under immense pressure that causes Beverly to become enraged. Her body begins to lift itself into the air, assuming a pose as the environment around her becomes darker and wind moves around her body. Her body physically changes, her eyes going black, her hair becoming white like snow, the tips of her fingers going black, along with her nails. '' ''This form is limited, but is very powerful, only lasting for minutes at a time. When her body leaves this state, Beverly is immobilised, in an almost dying state from the drastic changes to her body. Her rage form taps into powers such as : '' * 'Blue Pyrokinesis: '''A higher intensity of red fire, blue fire is more concentrated and capable of more damage. "Beverly" is able to utilise this fire in many forms much like her "normal" red fire, making this power a force to be reckoned with. '' * 'Darkness Manipulation: '''Tapping into her rage form taps into the inner darkness inside of her body, making Beverly able to physically utilise the darkness, making her able to physically the darkness around her, from herself and shadows around. She is able to grasp parts of the body like a normal human, however the darkness can't be touched. If it is daylight, she is unable to conjure darkness to use, unless they are in a area which there is darkness. * '''Teleportation: '''Beverly can use the darkness to move around freely, however can only teleport in dark places. It is obvious when she is moving from place to place using the darkness, as a fog of black moves along the ground, floor, where ever she is moving. If light is directed on to the moving fog, Beverly appears where the light is being shined. Skills TBA Equipment TBA Category:Inhabitants